My Hope, Returned
by Elijahcat
Summary: Another Eowyn and Faramir story. This is based on the new additional scenes they had in ROTK,EE.
1. Default Chapter

**My Hope, Returned**

**Author's note:**

All the usual LOTR disclaimers apply and I do not own any of the characters or scenes from the ROTK EE.

This story was written out of my anger and frustration that Peter Jackson & Co gave the Eowyn/Faramir relationship so little screen time in the ROTK EE. However, after writing the fan fic, I nowconclude that Peter Jackson's treatment adequately captured the spirit of the Eowyn/Faramir relationship. I now regard it as a short cut of flim that needs to be unfolded and distilled by analysis. This story is best read following the sequence of events from the movie-verse (I noticed the sequences of events in the EE does not following the book strictly). Also it is an attempt to relate the movie scenes to the book. The final chapter represent a possible extra scene I would have wish to see on the EE.

This is my first fan fiction and I hope it will not be the last. Reviews are welcomed.

**To all Eowyn and Faramir shippers who wanted more from the EE – This is is for you!**

**Chapter 1: A Window to Hope**

(Eowyn's POV)

It was dark.

I hear voices. His voice called unto me first. Then Eomer's.

I sensed a dampness on my forehead and a sweet fragrance in the air. I opened my eyes and saw him next to me.

Or was it Eomer?

I cannot remember now. I need sleep.

When I woke up, it was already morning. I realized that I had been dreaming again. It was Eomer's face I saw but in my dreams it was always him.

I got up and walked toward the window.

My window looked east – where my hope lies. It is now the third day since he had gone. He left to give hope to another – and to face an uncertain death which already took me. But it was his hand that drew me back… even after he left me void of my hope at Dunharrow.

The first light of the morning touched me but I still felt cold and dark. My arm was bandaged. They won't let me go and fight.

Then I looked out the window and saw him.

Another kind man who gave me this room facing east. He looked at me with a certain grave tenderness and also in anticipation, a hope of something more. He told me that I could ease his care and asked me to keep him company. I told him I had no desire for speech of the living. Was he listening when I told him not to look to me for healing? How can I give him what I don't have.

But I did not look away.

(Faramir's POV)

She came near the window, all in white and gleaming in the sun.

I could still remember yesterday when I first saw her. She was in despair and wanted to ride away to death. I was moved by her sorrow and unrest. Yet it was her loveliness that pierced me.

Her desire to die made her hard and strong but I spoke gently. And then a tear sprang in her eye. She softened and said her window did not look east. A wave of hope came upon me and I smiled amid my pity. Here's a chance to show my quality.

I arranged for her to stay in this house where she could look east. Unfortunately I was carried away (with her) and she caught me with my words. I could not hide and told her what was on my heart. She responded with a frosty bitterness and doubted that she could ease my care.

I think it is because the Shadow lies on her still. Would she ever know the seed of hope she planted?

She thanked me and left for the house while I resumed my walk. Yet my eye strayed constantly to this house.

How could I forget her? I found myself searching her life the rest of the day and hoping to see her last evening. She did not appear.

I will not be disappointed again and returned to this house before dawn.

Seeing her gives me a hope to live

And finally, she looked out of the window to the east. Our eyes meetbut she did not look away. She looked so lovely yet so sorrowful; cold and aloof but not unkind.

All I could do was to smile tenderly.

My hope has grown a little more.


	2. Resting In Hope

**Chapter 2: Resting In Hope**

(Faramir's POV)

It has been four days since I gazed at her at the window.

She stood there waiting upon the walls the city, looking to the east as always. The wind was strong and I was glad to see that she wore the blue mantle that was my mother's.

"The city has fallen silent. There is no warmth left in the sun. It grows so cold" she said in her usual sadness.

I walked up to her and countered gently "It is just the damp of the spring rain."

I looked at her with the hope that she had been growing in my heart over the last few days. But she looked at me with the sorrow as when we first met. I wondered if she knew of my hope while we spent the time walking and talking in the gardens.

"I do not believe that this darkness will endure" I continued steadily, gazing into her eyes. Then in a bold move on my part, I took her hand as if in reassurance.

Then a smile broke over her face as her cold hand closed tightly in mine.

She was just lovely.

(Eowyn's POV)

He looked at me again, with eyes shining with a confidence, stemming from a deep sense of hope. After spending the last few days in the gardens with him, I saw him come out of the Shadow and a sorrow he bore. He appears to be healed.

I do not understand but I know he cares very much for me. The gift of his late mother's mantle tells me that I am very special to him. But might this be a show of his gratitude that I helped to ease his care? Or maybe he is just kind, like Aragorn?

Yes, he makes me feel as if I were with Aragorn. But I sense there is more.

He kept his eyes upon me as he spoke. I felt a growing tenderness radiating from his eyes and that bought me much joy.

Why do I always feel so alive whenever I see him?

But I cannot bear to harbor another hope in vain. I need to shield myself. I must not to be moved.

Then I felt his hand take mine. It was warm and firm like the soft light of the morning breaking into my darkness. Suddenly, I too felt the hope he carried. I could not help but hold onto him tightly. And then I smiled and felt the light. It has been a long while since I smiled.

Somehow, I felt a need to be sheltered by him. He looked as if he would never turn me away. My resolve weakened and I drew closer to his heart. I rest in his embrace and in his hope - at least for now.


	3. My Hope, Returned

**Chapter 3: My Hope Returns**

(a possible scene after Frodo in the Houses of Healing but before the Coronation)

(Eowyn's POV)

I stood on the walls thinking about the golden days around me. The whole City is busy, preparing for my hope's return. They are full of gladness, yet I am not.

I am not healed. The warden did not give me leave. And I am left to walk alone.

I found myself missing the sight of him as he is busy with his duties. More than before, the darkness clouds me. I often wondered where does my hope truly lie. Even now, I do not know.

He has returned and found me here looking east. I greeted him with a smile but I did not say much.

(Faramir's POV)

She was at the walls again, deep in thought and looking east. Her face was pale as she greeted me. She was ailing and sorrowful in the midst of the joy in Gondor. Her smile was weak but her eyes tell me that she is happy to see me.

"Eowyn, why do you stay here and not go rejoicing?" I asked looking at her tenderly as before.

Her countenance fell and she turned away. "Do you not know?" she asked looking far into the fields ahead.

"I can only think of two reasons" I said. "But which of the two is true I don't know".

She turned her back to me and the shadows of doubt were cast.

Was she thinking of her hope in the east? Or will she choose me? The shadows grew longer as the sun was descending in the sky. All my life I am second choice. Will my hope return to me?

(Eowyn's POV)

When he asked me why I do not go rejoicing, fear came upon me and I turned away. Then the conversation turned into another of his guessing games. I was not in the mood to play.

"Please do not speak to me in riddles" I said coldly with my back turned to him.

Bitterness and frustration was rising quickly in me. I did not want him to see me like this. But I turned back with a look of shock and surprise when he offered his reasons why.

"You stay because you do not wish to see the King or you desire to be with me".

Even it were true, I still do not know what to do. For there is no door to hope I could choose.

He looked at me in the same manner as when he first saw me looking thorough the window. His eyes were grave yet shining with hopeful anticipation. Then he asked "Eowyn, do you not love me? Or will you not?"

And everything within me broke.

(Faramir's POV)

"I wished to be loved by another. But I desired no man's pity" came her answer, bitter and proud. Yet she hung her head low as if she was ashamed.

Her words struck me like her beauty pierced me. I felt the guilt as I did pity her once. But now it is just my hope. A hope that healed me and must return to her.

So I faced her and took both her hands into mine .

"I know of your desire for Aragorn but look at me, Eowyn"

She raised her head slowly until we looked at each other again. And for the first time her eyes looked steadily into mine.

It seemed a long time.

"You are a valiant lady, Eowyn and you will not be forgotten. I do not offer you my pity now"

"Were you the blissful Queen of Gondor, still I would love you. Do you not love me?"

I dread to lay it down so clearly that she may choose. For I am afraid of the choice, the one that will end my hope. Yet I must step into the darkness, for the hope will only live if she decides so.

And suddenly she smiled more fully than I ever saw. My hope, returned.

(Eowyn's POV)

I was quiet for a while but my eyes never left his. I was searching and I knew.

"I do not desire to be Queen"

My hope, returned but it was not from the east.

It was in the tender yet grave look of a kind man that first hoped for my love.

He laughed at my reply and kissed me deeply in the sun.

Our shadows departed and I was healed.

P.S I am still sad of course as I would love to see more of the couple. If in the future, there is possibility of reworking the DVDs or making LOTR into a longer feature, I wish for the Eowyn /Faramir romance to be treated in depth and featured as an appendix feature (similar to Tolkien's treatment of the Aragon and Arwen relationship in the book)


End file.
